


Anastasia AU

by Phoenix_MartinezRide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Anastasia (1997)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_MartinezRide/pseuds/Phoenix_MartinezRide
Summary: An AU based on the 1997 Don Bluth movie. KIdge.





	Anastasia AU

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m back again! I’m sorry I haven’t posted in forever. I have no excuse, I’m a lazy jerk. I’ve been meaning to start this chapter for days but video games are distracting. Anyway, this will contain spoilers for season 5 so if you haven’t seen it yet, watch out for that.  
> I was gonna put off writing this for a little longer, but a posted a screenshot of my draft (really just a list of plot points, etc.) on tumblr and got a bunch of positive feedback and people asking when it would be posted, so I felt that I should at least write one chapter to keep all the Kidge fans happy.So is is my Kidge Anastasia AU, based on the Don Bluth movie. (the one thing that always pissed me off about that movie is how they pronounce her name wrong.)  
> This first chapter will be from Allura’s point of view. Allura’s role will be similar to that of the grandmother in the movie, although she will be an older cousin rather than a grandparent.  
> And yes, I know the scene with Zarkon is pretty much word for word the same as the movie but I’M tired and I just wanted to get the first chapter done, and frankly, I couldn’t have put it better than the movie did.

* * *

* * *

 

I sat on the throne at the very front of the ballroom, watching the guests twirl around in their fancy gowns and suits. The ball was being held in celebration of the 300th anniversary of the Holt family ruling Pixia.  My Uncle Sam was the King and as the princess of Altea, the neighbouring planet, I was a guest of honour. I watched as my uncle danced with his daughter, Katie, was ten years old and my favourite cousin. We were very close and after her father put her down, she came running up the steps towards me.

“Hey Allura! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Katie. I love your dress.” I hugged her carefully so as not to damage her lacy pale purple gown.

“Your dress is pretty too.” She replied, gesturing to my light grey strapless ball gown.

“Thanks.” I grinned. “I have a present for you.” I reached into my purse and pulled out the small music box and the necklace and handed it to her. “I had it made special.”

“Really? Thank you so much! How does it work?” she asked examining it.

“Here, I’ll show you.” She handed it back to me and I showed her how to use the necklace to wind it up and handed it back again. “Read what the necklace says.”

She looked at it, turning it as she read. “Together in Altea. Really!? I can come to Altea?”

I nodded. “Yeah, your dad said that you could come stay for a few weeks after school is finished.”

Without warning, the large main doors to the ballroom burst open and a large shadowy figure along with a smaller figure entered the room. Everyone moved back in shock as they walked towards the front of the room.

Uncle stepped forward. “Zarkon! How _dare_ you return to the palace?”

“But, I am your ally!”

“Ally? You are a traitor! Get out!”

“You think you can banish the great Emperor Zarkon? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish _you,_ with a curse! Mark my words, you and your family will die within the fortnight! I will not rest until I see the end of the Holt reign forever!”

The smaller figure, who had been standing quietly by Zarkon’s side during the entire interaction, raised their arm and produced a black, shadowy ball, floating in the air which she then launched at the large crystal chandelier, sending to the ground, smashed into a million pieces.

* * *

 

A week later, the palace was under siege. I ran through the palace alongside Katie, Her older brother Matt and her parents. As we were running, she stopped in her tracks and turned to run towards her room.  
“Katie, where are you going? We have to get out of here!”

“My music box! I have to go back for it!”

“Katie, wait!” I looked at her, then at her parents who looked back at me concerned. “It’s alright, I’ll get her.”

I ran after her, down the corridor to her bedroom. When I got to the room I quickly closed the door behind me.

“Katie, we have to go, _now.”_ I grabbed her shoulders and started to steer her back towards the door when a young boy with black hair and purple eyes grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards the other side of the room. I recognised him as the son of one of the chef’s

“Come this way, out the employee’s quarters,” he said, directing us towards a hidden panel in the wall.

Katie tried again to go back for the music box, which shed had dropped but the boy wouldn’t let her past. He pushed her into the hidden passageway and shut the door.

We hurried along the length of the corridor and came out in the snow covered garden and ran across the garden and over the frozen lake we’d just passed under the bridge when Zarkon leapt off it after us and grabbed Katie around the ankles, trying to pull her towards him. She screamed and kicked out at him. Underneath him, the ice stated to crack and he fell through into the freezing water. I pulled Katie away before she could fall in after him and we ran away from the castle grounds toward the train station. We made our way on to the platform through the crowds and managed to get on the train. Only when I turned around did I realize we had been separated as I stepped on the train. I tried to get off the train but it started to pull away. I forced the doors open and leaned out  
“Katie!” I yelled desperately. I spotted her in the crowd, running to keep up with the train, tried to get on board. I took a breath and prepared to jump off the train but someone pulled me back at the last second, grabbing me around the waist. It was one of my body guards.

“Get off me! Let me go, I have to get Katie!” I yelled angrily.

“No Princess, it’s too dangerous.”

“But I have to save her, she’s all alone!”

“Princess I’m not going to allow you to jump off a moving train!”

“But… I can’t leave her.” Tears stared welling up in the corner of my eyes.

“I’m sorry princess.”

 

A week later, the palace was under siege. I ran through the palace alongside Katie, Her older brother Matt and her parents. As we were running, she stopped in her tracks and turned to run towards her room.  
“Katie, where are you going? We have to get out of here!”

“My music box! I have to go back for it!”

“Katie, wait!” I looked at her, then at her parents who looked back at me concerned. “It’s alright, I’ll get her.”

I ran after her, down the corridor to her bedroom. When I got to the room I quickly closed the door behind me.

“Katie, we have to go, _now.”_ I grabbed her shoulders and started to steer her back towards the door when a young boy with black hair and purple eyes grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards the other side of the room. I recognised him as the son of one of the chef’s

“Come this way, out the employee’s quarters,” he said, directing us towards a hidden panel in the wall.

Katie tried again to go back for the music box, which shed had dropped but the boy wouldn’t let her past. He pushed her into the hidden passageway and shut the door.

We hurried along the length of the corridor and came out in the snow covered garden and ran across the garden and over the frozen lake we’d just passed under the bridge when Zarkon leapt off it after us and grabbed Katie around the ankles, trying to pull her towards him. She screamed and kicked out at him. Underneath him, the ice stated to crack and he fell through into the freezing water. I pulled Katie away before she could fall in after him and we ran away from the castle grounds toward the train station. We made our way on to the platform through the crowds and managed to get on the train. Only when I turned around did I realize we had been separated as I stepped on the train. I tried to get off the train but it started to pull away. I forced the doors open and leaned out  
“Katie!” I yelled desperately. I spotted her in the crowd, running to keep up with the train, tried to get on board. I took a breath and prepared to jump off the train but someone pulled me back at the last second, grabbing me around the waist. It was one of my body guards.

“Get off me! Let me go, I have to get Katie!” I yelled angrily.

“No Princess, it’s too dangerous.”

“But I have to save her, she’s all alone!”

“Princess I’m not going to allow you to jump off a moving train!”

“But… I can’t leave her.” Tears stared welling up in the corner of my eyes.

“I’m sorry princess.”

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I forgot how much I hate text formatting on ao3.  
> Just a couple of notes. Allura is about five years older than Katie in this AU so she’s about 15 in the prologue. Also, I have reference pictures of the gowns they wore, message my if you’d like to see them (Or they may be on my tumblr under the ‘Kidge Anastasia AU’ tag idk yet) The next chapter should be up within the next few days. I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to work on it tomorrow though, because I work on Thursdays.  
> Also, I’m including Rover in the place of Pooka, the dog from the movie, but I can’t decide whether to writ him as a drone like in the show or a dog like in the movie, what do you guys think?


End file.
